Luv has no boundrys
by Laurynroxursox
Summary: A nice story abut jonas brothers and Miley Cirrhosis
1. Chapter 1

As I wlakd down teh corridor of my wokplace I herd a voice cal me.

'Marina' sed the voyce.

I turd around 2 my suprise I saw the cuttist boi evar!!!!!11 IT WOS NIK JONASS!

Hai I sed bak to hims swingeng my blond hare .

He tld me he fort I ws reli pretty. We arrayned 2 met 4 a coffee later and I said bai.

Mah hart skipda beet az i blinkd wif ma blu eyz.

Nik Jonas the cuttist boi evar!!11 tld me he fport I was pritti he sed he iked my lipz and ma blu eyez.

Hi berty is sed to my cusin.

Hya marina he sed to me.

Gues who askd me 4 a koffee I sed

Nik jonas sed my cusin berty

How did u no! I sed

Bcuz he tld me he fort u were pritti nd intellyjent.

Did he I sed to my cusin bertie

Yes sed bertie cumming to kis me.

Me nd berty shared a psiionfruit kiss.

I luv u sed berty

I lub u 2 I sed 2 him nd wiv dat I skyped away.


	2. Chapter 2

I uked at mah piktur of the jonass brothers when I got home

I ws so sad I luved nik but I luved berty at teh sayme tim.

I did not no wat to do!

Miley came.

Oh hi miley I sed saddley

Hi marina u luk sad she sed

I no miley

I luv nik and berty

OMJ sed miley

NIKS MINE U HOE!!!!!!1111 she sed

FUK OOF MILEY HE LUVS ME HE SED HE FORT I WS PRIRTTY AND INTELLYJENT!11 I resnorted.

Miley luked sad she turd for the door

I'msorry miley I sed

Its just I cunt no wat 2 do I luv berty too

O marine said miley, u missd ur chance wiv me!

I wntd u 2 luv me but u sed no!

Miley it wuldnt werk I sed

I cud have mayde u sp happi she sed

Then she jumpd on me nd we hd min blowing sexx!!!!!!!1111111111111

She put a courjet in me and den I put a carrit in her

OH MARINA MARIN MILEY CRYD!

AFta we had sex! Me n miley sat on my bed

I fell awful now I chetted on nik and berty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111

Nik nd berty dount have 2 no sed miley wankin at me nd putting her fish finger on ma lipps

This is our serect!

* Howpe u lik my story so far! Pls reviow!


	3. Chapter 3

I flet bad bcos I chetted on nikky & berty wiv miley

Lata I met nik 4 da coffee

Hi sed nik

Hi I sed 2 nick

I broort along a frends I hop u dnt mynd he sed

No I dnt I sed

Den I saw his frends was his bruvver joe! Nd Kevin!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111

Dis iz joe and diz is Kevin he sed.

I prqactikally orgasmd

I bort a fredn too I sed her name is Anrolla, Anrolla ws ded pritty wiv lung brun hare and beatyul lite blu eyz.

We all talkd ova coffee sum wired goffs came in nd I tld dem to go awy nicly becus dey wer freekin us oout.

Me & joe got on so wel & I faggot about nik , but he gt on so well wiv anrolla I fort I would leave him b. Kevin dyed by a cofepoot. We were al slad

We gt bak to dere hoos and it cud tel anrolla ws horni.

Kevin tuk our coots nd we all went in2 da livin rume.

Is ur mum & dad out askd anrolla

Yes sed nick

Good she sed u could tel she was as hrny as a mool


	4. Chapter 4

Sudleny Anrolla grabed nick,

Ur cumming with me she seed

Nik was puled away he no longer luked scarred in fct he luked plsed wif himself

Wich rooms urs she sed

This 1 sed nik puling open a dore on the lft

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111 Schemed Kevin!

Ur sposed 2 be celebrate!

Sry Kevin I hav 2 do dis!!!!!!111111111111 sed nik

Anrolla puled him on to da bed and the fuckd

Sudbny nicks trousrs gt cort in a ceeling fan nd he wnt rund rund

He fel oout and wiv purrfect aim lnded in Anrollas pusy.

She cryd oot in joy!

OHHHHHHHHH! she schemed!

Menwhile joe luked at me hopfully

No chnance I sed

E luked sad and I fort id hert his fellings

Im sory he sed luking sad

Am I nt gud enuf he askd

Noo! Ur purfct nd I luved 2day I sed harpily

He smild nd sed ujr lung blund hare makes me happy so dus ur laff

fank u i sed

SUDDENLY THERE WAS A SCREAM!


	5. Chapter 5

Me Kevin & Joe al ran into the rume ( we cocked frist we not pedios!!11)

Franky wot r u doin her! Sed joe

Mom & dad went oot so I hid sed franky

Anrolla and nik gt drseed

Franky tht was norty sed nik

No sed frasnky sex is norty Im teling mom.

Don't begd nik

Sudnly and ugly face with dark brown hare and a horsey face cummd into the room

IT WAS MILLY INGTON

Mor fr my collctin of disny starts

She bundld nik and franky away

We must sayve dem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sed Kevin bravly

Yes sed me nd joe at tha same tim

We luked at each otha nd we wer so in luv

I no this isn't the rit tim sed jo but wen nik tld me u were prittyful and intellyjent I had no idea how tru it wos, I fin I luv u!

I LUV U 2 I SED HUGGIN HIM TITELY! BUT WE MUST SAYUVE NIK AND FRANKY!

We spring in2 actien!

* no moar chaptas until i get reviweZ THIS IS A TAYSTER!11


	6. Chapter 6

We flood Milly ington to her lare!

OMG! I CRYD SHE HAS MILEY 2!111

Sav me sed miley

Ok I sed

NO NEVAR! Ssed Milly Ington

BICTH!11111 CRYD ANROLLA

UR JUST LYK ENOBY FRM DAK GOFFIK STRY MY IMMORAL! I CRYD

U DNT NO WAT IM CARPABLE OV! CRD MILLY INGTON

I WILL RUN U OVA IN MY MOTORDYKE CUS IM A DYKER BAYBER!!!!!11111

Franky nd nik cryd ( DYE DINT LYK BYKE DYKES!~11).

Its oky I sed 2 franky nd nik we wil save u! & u 2 miley I sed

Fank u sed miley

I ran ova to tha cage n opnd tha dore!

N00! Xhouted Milly ington!

Then she raved up her motodyke and went strae for nik jo Kevin and franky!1111111111!

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 I showted!

I bravely jumped in font of the byke!

MILLY RAN ME OA

YOU SLUT FACED ENOBY BITH!1111111 I CRYD, I WAS RLY ANGRY NOW.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran 2 Milly

WTF DU U FINK UR DONG? I RESNORTED A HER

U DNT NO WAT I'M CARPABLE OV!11111111111 SED MILLY

UR JUST JELLUS BECUS WE R IN LUV WITH THE JONASS BRVVAS!11111111 Sed Anrolla

NOOO1! CRYD MILLY, I LIKE GUD CHARLOT! She sed

UR A FAKE!!111 I cryd

I had 2 do somfink!

Joe Nik. Kelvin and franky were standing behing me and Anrolla.

Milly I dnt want 2 hurt u! I sed

I wnt u 2 leeve us all alone

I canot do tht sed Milly crispily

SUDDENLY OUT POPPED 2 BOIZ

A SKNY 1 & AN OAF1111

DIS IS MY CREW she sed

OMG NO!1 I sed

I HAD TO PRETOCT EVERYNE FROM DA OAF!111111111

DIE MILKLY I SED GOING 2 PUCH HER

MILY PULED OUT A GUN AND COCKD TIT!


	8. Chapter 8

Next fing I remeber is wanking up in joes bed!11111

I mooned sexily

Wats the matter I sed luking round

Every1 was dere now even dere parents

You save dus!11 sed nik

Did I? I sed

Yes sed joe

Milly blew up wen she shoot you da bullitwent strate thru u nd reboondid oof tha wall and in2 da oaf and mily sed franky.

Rly? I sed

Yes sed nik

I must fank u 4 savin then sed dere mum.

WHERE THA FOOK IS NAROLLA I SED WORRYDLY

Oh ses downstares sed joe.

Which remynds me we ned to hav luch sed his mum eceyri1 left and me & jo were aloon

Marina sed joe,, u were rly aweum oot dere.

Was I sed jo

Yes u stuk up for us agaynts dat scary byker

Oh milly wasn't scray I sed u just hav 2 wrk dem

fank u 4 savng us he sed kissin ma hed

that's okay I smild

he sat on da bed where ma blode hare was and cuddld clowse.

We fwench kissd and we gt pretty friski but we neavr sexd

We went down 4 dinrar

As I sat at dat tayble I noticd joe ws hlding sumfink in his hanz

As dinnar ended joe came up 2 me

Maryy me he sed

YES! I RESNORTED!!!11

* HPO U LYKD MA STRY ASK IF U WNT MORE STRYS PLZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111*


End file.
